Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an urban garbage treatment technology, and more particularly to an urban garbage collection system and method with intelligent informatization and multiple vehicle collaboration adapted for urban environment and quality construction and municipal engineering management.
Description of Related Arts
Everyone produces garbage, and everyone hates garbage. With the rapidly expansion of cities and the growth of the urban population, the quality of urban living and working environment are directly affected by urban garbage problems. Especially, the modern common land is gradually limited, so the residents in small areas oppose to establish garbage collection points or garbage transferal stations, so the contradictions between the modern urban garbage collection mode and the urban construction have become serious.
Currently, the main garbage collection and transportation mode in urban is “trash cans→garbage collection points→garbage transportation stations→outside garbage landfills”, wherein this mode has low efficiency, large labor density, and high labor-intensive, and the treatment of the garbage cannot be completely achieved, and moreover, the quality of the environment and the urban construction are directly affected by the garbage collection points and the garbage transportation stations. Even though the civilized cities, the garbage collection points and garbage transportation stations are located throughout the downtown area, so as to become direct impacts on the quality of the urbane environment and urban planning and constructions.
According to the technology of garbage collection and transportation, roadside trash cans are collected by domestic garbage trucks, and the people are required to get off the garbage trucks, and the trash cans are dragged on the side of the garbage tracks by hands, and the hanger is operated by the staffs by hands to hang the hangers on the trash cans, and then to lift up the trash cans in a semi-automatic mode in order to dump all the trash from the trash cans into the garbage trucks. After all trash is dumped into the garbage trucks, the trash cans are required to move back to their original positions by hands. Obviously, the above mentioned mode has low working efficiency, and harmful effects on workers' health and safety. In the foreign countries, the mechanical arms are provided to grab the trash cans, but the mechanical arms and the trash cans cannot be perfectly cooperated with each other, so the trash cans are easy to be hit by the mechanical arms, and the trash cans are fallen down while the trash cans are grabbing by the mechanical arms. Therefore, the cooperation between the trash cans and the mechanical arms are not symmetrical considered. In Hang-zhou, China, according to a perspective point of improving the quality of urban environment, the garbage trucks are full of garbage, and the garbage trucks are transported directly to the outside garbage landfill, but this mode still has a high operating cost. The concept of the large and small sizes of garbage trucks docking with each other is provided by foreign industries, but the design did not consider the bulky garbage transportation, the docking transportation for the waste and garbage, and anti-odor overflow issues are not considered through the above mentioned concepts. However, a special docking space is needed, and the docking space is equivalent to a dumpster. Currently, since multiple vehicle information cooperative systems have not been provided at home and abroad, the garbage trucks are running all over the streets, and the efficiency and operating costs are very high, so the new technologies mentioned above cannot be completely promoted.
In the overall technology, the core of the problem is that the perspective of system engineering is not used to solve the above mentioned problems. All aspects from the perspective of system engineering, all aspects of municipal waste collection and transportation, the intelligent garbage collection equipment, a set of garbage truck and trash can, multi-vehicle coordination operation, and information supervision are not considered in the overall technology. However, the conventional garbage truck operation is required for the garbage collection stations or transportation stations, so high efficiency and low operating costs are needed for the garbage collection stations or transportation, and the conventional garbage truck operation cannot has high efficiency and low operating costs.